Dragon Ball FighterZ: Otherworld Soul
by Jarceus
Summary: What if the soul that Android 16 linked up with Son Goku in the story of Dragon Ball FighterZ was the soul of a newly deceased human from the real world? What affect could this have on the plot of the story? Only one way to find out, by reading. Feel free to leave reviews and such.
1. The Start

**Welcome to the first chapter of my Dragon Ball FighterZ fanfiction. I hope that you will all enjoy, and please leave a review if you want to.**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama. In other words… I don't own anything.**

 **Dragon Ball FighterZ is made by Arc System Works and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, I in no part claim any part of the game's development.**

* * *

Reality and fiction… Two different forms of reality… At times, they are close but separate while at other times they seem completely separate from each other. But sometimes, things are closer than they seem. And sometimes, those two dimensions cross over each other at times, allowing those who pass on to experience a new world beyond their own. But, that is beyond the point here. We look upon Jarod, a fifteen year old boy, a gamer who recently got a new game that he just had to show to his best friend James, a sixteen year old who was also a gamer.

"I'm telling you James. You might like this game I got." Smirked Jarod as the two walked passed the park next to James' house on the way to Jarod's house

"Sure I will. Look, Jarod, I'm not that into anime games." Sighed James, rolling his eyes as he walked into the road, neither he or James noticing a car coming down the road

"It's not an anime game this time." Argued Jarod before he finally noticed the car and how it was baring down on the two "Move!" Jarod shouted as he pushed James out of the way, just before the car hit him, making his vision go black as he felt his body fly through the air before it became completely numb… What felt like hours or days later, Jarod started feeling something as he noticed he had his eyes closed. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes, staring at s white indented roof, confusing him as he leaned upwards, noticing that he seemed to be in backward of sorts, confusing him even more

'How… How am I alive…? And… Where am I…?' Jarod thought to himself, looking around while noticing that in the distance, multiple plumes of black smoke were erupting from a nearby city

"Oh good. You're coming around." Said a female voice from behind Jarod, making him turn around to face the speaker, only to widen his eyes in shock as he stared at Bulma from Dragon Ball Super "I didn't expect you to conk out like that. You scared me half to death." She continued making Jarod's eyes return to their normal size as his brain started running through multiple thoughts as he remembered that this was just like the beginning scene from Dragon Ball FighterZ but… that would be impossible… right? Deciding to test this theory of his, he remembered one of the prompts from the game

"Where am I?" Jarod asked, hoping he was wrong about his theory… for his own sanity

"…About that… We are at my place—in the yard? Don't you remember?" Asked Bulma, making Jarod notice the yellow Capsule Corp building off to the side of Bulma "Keep it together, would you?" She asked, hoping that the male in front of her was joking, only to notice his widening eyes and realise he wasn't joking or anything of the kind "Oh. Gosh. You're not kidding, are you? …Goku, PLEASE be kidding." She pleaded making Jarod look down at his body, noticing the muscular body covered in the iconic blue and orange gi he now had

"Um…" Mumbled Jarod, noticing that his voice was the same as Goku's English voice, something he had missed completely the first time he spoke due to how much he was thinking

"Did you hit your head? Catch a cold? Tell me you at least know who you are." Pleaded Bulma making Jarod sigh as he realised that this wasn't a dream, since even he knew he couldn't have a character stay true to canon, even in his wildest dreams

"Who is Goku?" Asked Jarod, trying to keep an undertone of amusement out of his voice as he realised that he could possibly milk this situation to keep himself calm

"Why, YOU'RE Goku, of course. And this charade's gone on long enough! Here—the evidence. Look in the mirror." Stated Bulma as she pulled out a mirror before putting it in front of Jarod's face, reflecting the image of Goku's face back at the teenager in an alien's body, allowing Jarod to get a proper look at his face

"Huh…" Mumbled Jarod as he poked his borrowed face with his left index finger, poking his cheek while blessing with the bangs of hair having over his face with his other hand before he tried to go Super Saiyan, only resulting in his hair floating upwards a little while ki rushed around his body in an uncontrolled manner while still remaining invisible to the naked eye

"Hm. Judging from your reaction… you're not really him, are you?" Bulma asked, watching how Jarod was looking over Goku's body, who nodded silently at the question "But you're Goku on the outside, that's for sure. Did you… get amnesia? oh, I give up. You chose a GREAT time to clock out, Goku." Bulma complained before something big and heavy hit the ground nearby, causing a loud thump sound to ring in Jarod and Bulma's ears slightly

"There you are." Stated an emotionless and slightly robotic voice as Jarod looked at the owner of the voice, Android 16

"Now what?! Who is it?" Questioned Bulma, getting close to the edge of her patience today before she noticed that it was indeed Android 16 "Wait, you're… But how in the—?" She asked in surprise as she started at Android 16 "Android 16? Is that you?" She asked after about a minute or two of staring

"Yes and no." Stated Jarod, making Bulma and Android 16 look at him "He is Android 16, but he is an entirely different Android 16 to the one that you know." He stated

"What?" Asked Bulma surprised while Jarod noticed a tingling sensation on his back but ignored it for now

"That is correct. You who are linked to Goku, come. There is much to be done." Stated Android 16, putting Bulma on guard while Jarod shook his head "Should you decide to resist… I will force you to comply." Android 16 added as his white ki aura flared up around his body, blowing away some of the dirt and gravel around him slightly while lifting some of it into the air

"Uh, Goku? I dunno what's going on, but you better kick this imposter's bionic butt!" Exclaimed Bulma making Jarod's eyes widen in a little bit of fear as he realised the most problematic part… he didn't know how to fight. "Hold the phone. You know how to fight… right?" Bulma asked, as if feeling Jarod's fear

"Sadly, I can't say I do…" Chuckled Jarod awkwardly

"…Wrong. This is turning out to be a bad, bad day." Stated Bulma fearfully before she ran behind one of the pillars of the gazebo type structure that Jarod awoke in while Jarod and Android 16 stared each other down

"Well, that body IS Goku's. It's bound to be just as hardy. Do not worry, I will utilise less that lethal force." Stated Android 16 as he took off his eight hand, revealing the blaster underneath it as he aimed it towards Jarod "Your termination would be disadvantageous." He continued as a ball of yellow energy started growing at the end of his arm blaster, the force of it making Jarod's hair blow in the wind created from it

"Watch out!" Shouted Bulma in concern just before Android 16 fired the blast at Jarod, who was focusing a burning feeling in his stomach to the tingling feeling in his back

'Cabba, please let your thing not be bullshit.' Jarod prayed as the blast neared him just as his eyes turned teal before the blast exploded on him, covering his body in a cloud of dust which faded away to reveal that Jarod had turned into a Super Saiyan "Yes!" Jarod shouted in joy before he released his golden ki outwards, creating an aura of his own

"Well then your strength is congruent with my data… and I need not hold back." Stated Android 16 as he reattached his hand back onto his arm before he charged towards Jarod, punching him all the way to the city where the smoke Jarod noticed earlier was coming from, making a highway fall over as Jarod went through it before he got back up onto his feet, surprised at how his body wasn't even hurt after that attack

"Damn… When he said he wasn't holding back, he meant it." Mumbled Jarod as he looked around, before he noticed Android 16 coming at him to punch him again, forcing the possessed Saiyan to jump out of the way, letting 16 hit the ground and create a plume of dust before he ran in and punched the android in the face, doing little damage before he used the momentum of the punch to kick 16 in the head, sending the ginger flying from the force of it before Jarod used ki to blast himself towards 16 in just the right way to perform a spinning dropkick "Hey, I'm getting the hang of this." Jarod smirked to himself before he dodged a punch from 16 before countering it with a ki blast to the face, creating a plume of dust that blocked 16's vision, allowing Jarod to jump back before he cupped his hands together as his ki aura flared to life, growing a few sizes as lightning crackled around Jarod's body as the influx of ki forced him to become a Super Saiyan 2 "KA…ME…HA…ME…. HAAAAA!" Jarod screamed as he fired the iconic attack directly at Android 16, creating a massive explosion of ki before Jarod dropped down onto his hands and knees, reverting back to Goku's base form before 16 walked up to him, not at all damaged by the massive attack while the remains of a barrier fell apart around his body

"Though but moments after the link, your strength has already matured." Smirked 16 as he neared Jarod before the temporary Saiyan smirked making 16 look behind him, and towards the God of Destruction Beerus and his Angel attendant Whis who were floating in the air

"Salutations, Bulma. What exotic cuisines have you prepared for us today?" Greeted Whis, making Jarod notice that Bulma was hiding behind a broken down blue car

"Well whatever it might possibly be, it had better be worth the trip!" Stated Beerus before he noticed Android 16 staring at him "Oh? Who's the bruiser? He's certainly not human, from what I can tell." Beerus asked making Android 16 look between him, Whis and Jarod

"Threat detected. Recommended course of action: abort. You, just know this… I will return…" Stated Android 16 before he flew away, leaving behind a trail of white ki

"So…he's gone? Just like that?" Asked Bulma a little bit confused and also a little scared as Beerus and Whis lowered themselves down so that they were standing instead of floating

"Hmph!? …just like that, huh?!" Asked Beerus, slightly insulted before he looked at Jarod "Hey, you, inside Goku! The jig is up… It's not possible to fool a god." He stated bored making Bulma look at Jarod surprised

"So, you mean to say he's not Goku after all?" Asked Bulma slightly confused making a tick mark appear on Jarod's head

"Of course I'm not. What part of what I've said, and what I've done, besides going Super Saiyan indicated that I am Goku?" Asked Jarod, his tone not betraying the annoyance he had towards the blue haired woman next to him

"My, my. This is intriguing. It is Goku, physically speaking, but his power is awfully weak… What's left over has someone else's power." Explained Whis getting a stare from Bulma and a nod from Jarod "If I were to put it simply, there is another person in his body." Whis simplified for Bulma

"N-No way. He's…possessed?!" Asked Bulma in surprise, making Jarod stifle a chuckle at how accidentally true it really was in this case "You here me in there, you squatter?! Get out—now! Goku's got his work cut out! He doesn't need to be playing host to you!" She shouted, pointing at Jarod angrily while the bored Saiyan leaned on a car

"Bulma, please mind your temper." Requested Whis while Beerus yawned, bored of all the talking going on "You see… This predicament isn't out poor friend's doing." Whis explained looking at Jarod carefully

"And how do you get that? Reading my mind?" Jarod asked sarcastically, getting tired of all this

"Yes, actually. But, that is beyond the point. Goku is in there somewhere. Mind getting him for us? He's sleeping, of course. But since you share the same body, you should be able to wake him" Whis requested making Jarod roll his eyes before he closed them and focused on finding Goku's consciousness inside of his borrowed body, appearing in a rippling sphere of water, where Goku was sleeping

"Wake up!" Shouted Jarod, getting nothing from the Saiyan before Jarod punched him in the face, doing nothing to him but waking him up slightly

"Urngh… Hm? Who're you? And… where am I?" Goku asked as he started to wake up, looking around the sphere of water the two were inside of, before he noticed he couldn't move his body "… That's odd. I can't move a muscle. Hey… what the heck is going on? Yo… do you know anything? It'd be real great if you could fill me in." He asked making Jarod sigh

"Well, to answer all your questions, I am Jarod, a human who recently died in a different dimension, we are inside of your mind, AND the reason you can't move is because for right now, I have control of your body." Jarod said, answering all of Goku's questions as the Saiyan's eyes widened

"…What?! Hold on! You're in control of MY body?" Goku asked making Jarod sigh as he realised that he would have to live with this idiocy for quite a while

"Yes, I am currently in control of your body. And before you say anything, I was forced into this position by a power out of my control. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place." Sighed Jarod before he decided to leave Goku's mind since the Saiyan had woken up, opening his eyes again in the real world

"It seems our new friend was able to get in touch with Goku." Smiled Whis as he noticed that Goku's body's energy had risen a significant amount "Helooo? Goku? Are you able to move in there yet?" Whis asked

"It's the funniest thing… I WANT to wake up—mostly because I'm super starving—but I just can't seem to do it! There's no exit here either. And smashing my way out doesn't seem to be an option. Man, this is super weird. Am I dreaming or something?" Answered Goku inside of Jarod's mind making the human chuckle and sigh a little

"Goku currently isn't able to talk or take control of his body right now because of those energy waves that are being used around the planet. These waves suppress the energy and consciousness of any organic being with a higher than average power level unless they are linked with either a real soul or an artificial one." Explained Jarod making Bulma look at him in shock while Whis and Beerus nodded "The only reason that Lord Beerus and Whis aren't affected is their statuses as a God of Destruction and God of Destruction's Attendant." He added, answering Bulma's unasked question

"We need to come up with a solution or Goku will be out to lunch indefinitely." Stated Whis making Bulma sigh

"Yes, and to make matters worse. Most of Earth's strongest fighters have also been affected, so they have either been knocked out or have their bodies controlled by another soul. Which means that they are either powerless, or could have their bodies used for evil." Stated Jarod calmly as he went Super Saiyan just to test it before reverting back to his base form

"Oh man…!" Groaned Bulma dramatically making Jarod REALLY wish that Goku still had a tail, if only he so could SLAP the woman

'Huh… I've gotten quite violent minded recently… I guess dying might do that to a person.' Jarod thought to himself…

"Wait what? You died?" Asked Goku inside of Jarod's head making Jarod's borrowed left eye start twitching as he realised he wouldn't have any private thoughts for now

'Goku… Don't listen to my thoughts, ok?' Jarod requested, completely ignoring the world around him as Bulma had a nervous breakdown

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this first chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter and will tune back in when I update it. And yes, this is a shameless self insert fanfiction. Bye for now.**


	2. First Clones and Timeline Changed

**Jarceus: Welcome to the second chapter of my Dragon Ball FighterZ fanfiction. I hope that you will all enjoy. And feel welcome to leave any reviews you want… unless it is just hate with nothing constructive, that you can keep to yourself.**

* * *

 **Reviews (2)**

* * *

 **Jack906: A good start.**

 **Guest: A really good start so far dude good job I hope to see more!**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarceus: Thank you both for the positive reinforcement for the beginning of this fanfiction.**

 **Goku: Yeah! The support is appreciated!**

 **Jarod: It truly is.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _'Huh… I've gotten quite violent minded recently… I guess dying might do that to a person.' Jarod thought to himself…_

 _"Wait what? You died?" Asked Goku inside of Jarod's head making Jarod's borrowed left eye start twitching as he realised he wouldn't have any private thoughts for now_

 _'Goku… Don't listen to my thoughts, ok?' Jarod requested, completely ignoring the world around him as Bulma had a nervous breakdown_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod, in control of Goku's body, was flying over a field, a massive line of destruction ahead of him… the destruction looking like it was from a wave of energy. He and Goku were tracking down a Goku Clone that Bulma had told the two were in the area, flying in Super Saiyan to help Jarod get mastery over the form.

"Hmm, he ought to be in this area somewhere…" Goku mumbled in the two's shared mind as Jarod looked around before he spotted a Goku-lookalike in a grey a red version of Goku's clothes "Ah, there he is! Just as I thought he would be!" Goku exclaimed making Jarod roll his eyes as he cupped his hands together, a kamehameha charging up "I thought I sensed a power similar to mine, and it looks like I was right! Hello, me!" Goku added, interrupting Jarod's concentration, making the attack he was charging fizzle out

'Goku, You know he can't hear you, right?' Jarod asked, annoyed at Goku 'Also, before you ask, yes, it is a clone and yes, it does look exactly like you.' He added, already knowing what Goku was going to say

"You really got to stop that…" Goku mumbled, Jarod having predicted what Goku was going to say quite a few times already "But, this feels kind of weird. Know what I mean?"

'Yeah, it'll feel weird to fight someone who looks just like you. But think about it this way, this'll be some awesome training right?' Jarod replied already feeling Goku's blood get excited of the idea of a strong foe and awesome training

"Yeah! Especially since he uses all the same moves and everything!" Goku nodded happily before both he and Jarod got serious as Jarod got into a fighting stance "At any rate, let's take care of this guy! What do you say? Sounds fun? Does to me." Goku stated, getting a little giddy at the end while Jarod unleashed his ki outwards in his aura before he charged at the Goku clone, its red eyes staring into his borrowed blue eyes as the two clashed, their fist colliding with each other creating a shockwave before the two flew into the sky, turning invisible to the naked eye with how fast they were going as multiple shockwaves parted the clouds above before the Goku clone shot towards the ground, having been knocked that way by Jarod, who was charging after it, his ki acting as a mini barrier as he slammed into the clone, making the two dig into the ground, creating a hole… Which almost immediately exploded as the clone unleashed a Kamehameha to get Jarod away from it,

"Ha… ha…" Panted Jarod as he looked at Goku's left shoulder, which was burnt a little from the attack, the gi covering it burnt away "Damn. It's stronger than I though." He growled out before he turned back towards the clone, just in time to get kicked in the face by the black and red wearing Goku sending Jarod flying backwards before he flew up into the sky, firing a storm of ki blasts at the clone, only for it to deflect to blasts as it flew towards the two-man team

"Jarod! Let me take control for a moment!" Goku shouted making Jarod nod as Goku was given control again, making the two start to fall, just as the clone got to them, making them duck under the clone before Jarod got control again and in a burst of energy punched the clone in the stomach, making it spit out blood before its red eyes hardened as it disappeared, reappearing behind Jarod as it fired a ki blast, making Jarod drop to the ground, the back of Goku's gi starting to burn and light on fire, forcing Jarod to throw it off quickly

"It actually burns. It's not controlling its power properly…" Jarod growled in pain as he landed on his feet before his hair spiked up more and grew slightly longer, signalling his transformation into Super Saiyan 2 as he flew up to the clone and punched it in the face multiple times, his ki flaring with every hit he gave the clone before it vanished as his hair and eyes reverted to their original black colouring "Damn it… I used up my energy recklessly." Jarod growled as he fell to the ground, panting hard as the clone started charging a Kamehameha to obliterate Jarod and Goku in an instant.

Seeing the blue beam of death being charged, Jarod feels a strange anger… unlike any he had experienced back when he was alive as his ki flares to life around his body, slightly stronger than when he was a Super Saiyan 2… but yet calmer than when he was a Super Saiyan "HAAAA!" Jarod screamed as he went Super Saiyan, as he cupped his hands together, his massive golden ki going wild as it created massive gusts of wind before the two fired their attacks, both of them firing massive blasts of energy at each other. The two attacks creating winds that could blow away tanks like paper as they clashed, destroying the nearby area

"Jarod?" Goku asked in surprise and concern as he noticed that the ki Jarod was using wasn't all his… just before Jarod stopped his Kamehameha and instead focused the energy around his body as he charged through the clone's Kamehameha, it's eyes widening as the ki focussed around Jarod's hand, forming a blade of golden energy and stabbing it towards the clone's head, only for something to grab the blade before it could touch the clone's head and kick him away, making Jarod skid on the ground before he stopped and stared at the Goku clone and a new Krillin clone who were staring at him with their red eyes

"RAAAAH!" Jarod screamed, his aura flaring and flashing blue for a fraction of a second before he disappeared before the Krillin clone was sent flying and the Goku clone has stabbed in the chest by a blade of golden ki, making blood spill out of the clone's mouth before the blade was taken out of its chest, instead replaced by a ball of energy "HAAAAA!" Jarod screamed as he unleashed a massive energy wave in the clone's face, blowing it clean off and out of existence before the Krillin clone punched him in the face, having flown back at a rapid pace, sending Jarod flying far enough to crash into a mountain and land next to an unconscious Krillin

"Krillin! Jarod, you need to calm down! You might hurt Krillin!" Goku shouted before Jarod blinked, his ki fading away as he reverted back to Goku's base form just as the Krillin clone flew towards him, forcing Jarod to dodge the bald and bold clone before putting it in a choke-lock, starting to suffocate it before he grabbed the real Krillin under his arm and teleported back to Bulma's ship

"Wah! Goku!" Bulma shouted in shock as Jarod placed Krillin down softly on the bed in the ship before teleporting away as a massive blue blast of energy filled the sky, acting like a beacon before Jarod teleported back into the ship

"Say… Bulma… I just had a thought…" Jarod stated calmly, his black eyes gaining a… mischievous twinkle into them while Bulma raised an eyebrow at the look "Do you have the dragon radar on you by any chance?" He asked her, making Bulma nod as she pulled out the radar before tossing it to Jarod, who caught it before smiling

"What do you need the dragon radar for exa-" Started Bulma before she noticed that Jarod was already missing as a blur shot around the world, a red and gold streak of light moving behind it before Jarod dropped down to the ground, panting as he landed in his base form, placing all seven Dragon Balls down on the ground while smiling "Goku? What are you doing down there?" Bulma asked confused through the microphone on her ship as Jarod sighed

"Arise Shenron!" Jarod shouted, making the Dragon Balls flash before a massive pillar of energy shot out of them, quickly taking the form of a massive green dragon… Shenron the Eternal Dragon

"I can grant you three wishes… What is your first wish?" Shenron asked as it stared down at Jarod, who was smirking

"My first wish… Is for you to revive the Saiyan Bardock with a similar level of strength to that of Son Goku!" Jarod shouted making Shenron look at him before sighing

"That wish is beyond my power." Shenron stated, growling slightly while Jarod nodded

"Fine then, for my first two wishes, I wish for the Saiyan Bardock to be revived as strong as possible and brought here." Jarod stated calmly, making Shenron nod as its eyes started glowing red before Bardock appeared in front of Shenron, looking around confused

"Your wishes have been granted. What is your final wish?" Shenron asked as Bardock noticed Jarod in Goku's body

"Kakarot?" Bardock asked in surprise, his tail freezing in shock making Jarod smirk more

"You are right, yet at the same time wrong. Shenron! My final wish is for you to make a trap to force Trunks to this era and to help us!" Jarod shouted once more to the dragon, its eyes flashing red once again

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron nodded before it started glowing, turning back into a beam of light before it split up into the seven Dragon Balls again

"What in the pits of hell just happened?! Who are you if you aren't Kakarot?!" Demanded Bardock, growling at Jarod  
"For who I am, I'm a ghost sent through dimensions. As for what just happened? Well…" Started Jarod, chuckling before he started laughing like a maniac, Bardock taking a few steps back in shock "I just made history my bitch!" He laughed while in a far away place, a blue haired teen grabbed onto a scroll, said scroll sending him through space and time

* * *

 **Jarod: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Goku: Wait a second, you skipped a bit of story in the normal fight, gained a weird boost in power, revived Bardock and tricked Trunks in the span of one chapter?  
Jarod: Yep! Like I had said, I made history my bitch with Shenron. Makes me wonder why you never thought to use Shenron in the original 'Hero' story of Dragon Ball FighterZ's story mode.**

 **Trunks: I have far too many questions about this…**

 **Bardock: You think you do? What about me?! I suddenly wake up in front of someone who looks like my son but isn't, and at the same time on a planet I don't know!**

 **Jarod: Shut up Bardock, no-one cares about your mental dilemma.**


	3. Needed Pleasantries

**Jarceus: Welcome to the third chapter of my Dragon Ball FighterZ fanfiction. I hope that you will all enjoy. And feel welcome to leave any reviews you want… unless it is just hate with nothing constructive, that you can keep to yourself.**

* * *

 **Reviews (3)**

* * *

 **firesage101: man it is annoying when I don't get alerted to your stories but aweso.e**

 **Guest 20: I read this story yesterday and I absolutely love! I like how it stays true to the original story but at the same time you add a few twists like how Jarod outright states that the Android 16 in the game is not quite as the same as the original 16 and how he manages to drag both Bardock and Trunks into the story without so much as a may I please! I find Jarod to be a likeable character so far and as far as I can tell, there nothing wrong that I can find in the story! I have four questions to ask you, if you don't mind my asking: (1: Will Teen Gohan and any of the other dlc characters like Broly and Cooler for example, will be a part of the story, because I always found it odd that both Trunks and Teen Gohan are in the game but were not apart of the main story line.. (2: Which Arc are you doing in particular, the Super Warrior Arc, the Villains Arc, the Android Arc, or are you going to combine the three to make one massive story arc? (3 and 4: Spoilers for number 3 ahead, so I apologise to everyone else in advance, given the sad fate of the good version of Android 21 at the end of the Android Arc, are you going to change things a bit and have Jarod save 21 instead of her sacrificing her life to stop her evil self and for number 4. is their romantic subplot between Jarod and 21 waiting at the wings? Anyways, keep up the good work and I can't wait for the next chapter to come soon! See ya!**

 **BigRobot: Couldn't Jarod wish for someone stronger say for example, Syn Shenron or Jiren? Did he not thought of them or does he not know they exist?**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarceus: Well, to start off Guest, I am glad you enjoy so far, and the answers to your questions are as follows, I will involve characters of dlc content or were excluded from the story in such a way as it can makes sense, like for instance, Broly combing in to attack Goku, Bardock or Goku Black. But, if I can't get that work around, I won't include them. So, Teen Gohan is out as there is no time interference in the story. I am doing each arc separately. You'll understand what I mean at a later date. As for three and four? Well, we will have to see what I come up with where we get to that part of the story.**

 **Jarod: As for BigRobot's question, the simple matter is that the reason for wishing for Bardock and Trunks and not someone stronger is for fan-service, power balancing and for the fact they are less 'Oh look, I'm an op self insert who will destroy everything with my powers of plot armor.' I'm still a bit of that though. And by the way, I doubt that Syn Shenron would EVER work with anyone… besides another Shadow Dragon of course.**

 **Jarceus: Excellently said Jarod. And thank you for the compliment to my writing skills.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Kakarot?" Bardock asked in surprise, his tail freezing in shock making Jarod smirk more_

 _"You are right, yet at the same time wrong. Shenron! My final wish is for you to make a trap to force Trunks to this era and to help us!" Jarod shouted once more to the dragon, its eyes flashing red once again_

 _"Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron nodded before it started glowing, turning back into a beam of light before it split up into the seven Dragon Balls again_

 _"What in the pits of hell just happened?! Who are you if you aren't Kakarot?!" Demanded Bardock, growling at Jarod  
"For who I am, I'm a ghost sent through dimensions. As for what just happened? Well…" Started Jarod, chuckling before he started laughing like a maniac, Bardock taking a few steps back in shock "I just made history my bitch!" He laughed while in a far away place, a blue haired teen grabbed onto a scroll, said scroll sending him through space and time_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Trunks blinks as he looks around, holding a purple scroll in his hand, which quickly turned into dust in his hand while Jarod continued to laugh, everyone looking at him weirdly, even Goku… ESPECIALLY Goku.

"Um… What is going on?" Trunks asked confused and a little scared while Jarod started to calm down, wiping an imaginary tear away from his left eye "And uh, Goku? Why were you laughing so… well… insanely?" He added, ready to take a few steps back

"Alright, to go through it simply, Earth's in trouble, I'm a soul put into Goku's, Kakarot's, body. The only way for a fighter to use their power is to 'link' with a soul, like me, and let them have the controls. We are fighting clones of Earth's strongest warriors and enemies and what ever else, cause if what I'm feeling is right, Frieza, Cell and the ginyu force have been revived. And, I just used Shenron to revive Bardock stronger than ever, not that he'd feel it right now, and also to trick you into this time period Trunks." Jarod explained calmly, making sure that the Saiyan and Half-Saiyan understood his explanation of what was going on "Now, let me introduce myself properly, I am Jarod, the soul who will be linking with you guys." He smiled, holding his borrowed hand out for Bardock or Trunks to shake. An offer Bardock took

"I don't know how you know who I am, but to be proper I'll introduce myself. I'm Bardock, low ranking Saiyan of the Frieza force… Wait! On Frieza, you said he was revived, does that mean that Kakarot killed Frieza?" Bardock asked suddenly making Trunks laugh awkwardly

"Actually, I was the one who killed Frieza… I kinda… Cut him up and then erased him…" Trunks cut in, scratching his cheek awkwardly

"Well, to be truthful, Goku did kill Frieza after he was revived by remnants of the Frieza force… after the Earth was destroyed and time was reversed." Jarod pointed out, making Krillin, who had woken up while Jarod was laughing, and Bulma stare at him confused and surprised he knew about all this "And before anyone asks how I know so much, I'm not saying anything until I know I can trust you all not to call me completely insane… though thinking on it, that laugh I was having is not helping THAT in any way…" Jarod added before Bulma and Krillin could say anything

"So, what you're telling me is that Frieza has died twice now?" Bardock asked, an eyebrow raised. His question was answered by nods… from everyone around him "Excuse me for a moment." He pardoned himself as he walked away  
"So… Jarod, was it? Why did you uh… decide to summon me?" Trunks asked awkwardly, not knowing how to approach Jarod… or anyone around him really

"Ah, you see, I just thought it'd be a good thing for you to do. I mean, this version of you isn't dealing with Androids, Zamasu or any other fanfiction or alternate timeline things, so you aren't really busy. And to top it off you ar-" Jarod started before loud laughing erupted from the direction Bardock walked to

"HAHAHAHAHA! SERVES THAT LIZARD ASS RIGHT!" Bardock laughed, his voice echoing for hundreds of miles around, making everyone blink in surprise

"Huh… I guess learning all of this in such a short time might have broken Bardock… Excuse me for a minute Trunks, I have to go run damage control." Jarod sighed before his aura flared as he shot up into the sky, leaving Trunks just blinking, his mind effectively shutting down from overload. About half an hour later Bardock came back sighing slightly as he shook his head

"Alright Trunks, where were we?" Bardock asked, making Trunks realise that Jarod was in control of Bardock's body. He then wondered where Goku was then "Oh, and before you ask, Goku is taking a walk here. He… surprisingly was ok with walking…" He added making Trunks nod in understanding

"Well, I think you were saying something about how I wasn't dealing with uh, fanfiction or ultimate timeline things…" Trunks stated, answering Jarod's original question, making the scarred saiyan nod slightly

"Right. As I was saying, you are quite literally wasting away doing nothing in the Time Patrol, so, don't think of this as some kind of hell or prison, think of it more as a training trip or vacation." Jarod continued where he left off before he had to deal with Bardock

"A vacation huh? Well… I mean, I guess I could use this time to talk with Mum… I haven't done it in a while…" Trunks chuckled awkwardly, making Bulma and Jarod smile slightly

"Now, I don't mean to put words into your mother's mouth, but I think she'll love getting to know all the things that you've gotten up to Trunks, heavens know you need some chill time, to just be yourself. And not possibly send saiyans, namekians or other races to fight off Frieza's past self or Zarbon. I swear that man get's the most shat on where I come from…" Jarod smirked, whispering the last part to himself. Despite that, Trunks heard him, but decided to just avoid asking about it… considering… factors of Zarbon that anyone could see from looking at him…

"So, Jarod, are you going to go out looking for more clones to get rid of?" Bulma asked Jarod, making the scarred saiyan sigh and turn towards her, his eyes hardened now

"Of course. As long as they are around, nobody is safe. Especially with certain individuals roaming around, causing disaster. But before that, I'll have to test just how strong Bardock is now, and if he can go Super Saiyan or even beyond that level." Jarod stated before his eyes softened up a little "That, and I want to give Goku and Bardock some time alone as well. To get a good father son bond going on. I mean, Bardock has… uh… I don't know how old Goku is but, he has an entire life of bonding to catch up on." He added, rubbing the back of his head in a very… Goku-like manner, complete with the awkward chuckle

"I think you've been in Goku's head for too long… You are starting to act like him a little…" Bulma mumbled to herself, making Jarod sigh loudly

"Yeah, it seems I pick up a few of the habits of the people I link with… and basic traits. Like the basic Saiyan pride, which is actually both keeping me more calm then normal, and more aggressive… if that somehow makes sense…" Jarod explained before he sat down and closed his eyes, his yellow orb of a soul slowly coming out of Bardock's body before it floated over to Krillin and entered his body, who shook his head before sitting on a rock, just as Goku walked back into the group

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. It may be a little on the short side, but I want to have a few slow and short chapters to focus on character development.**

 **Jarod: Well, if you want to focus on that, I guess you have a good head on your shoulders compared to most of your other stories. Not that I am in any place to complain.**

 **Bardock: I am! What the hell was with making me have a mental breakdown?!**

 **Jarceus: You didn't actually… I meant it more as, you were too happy and amused for your own good. I mean… wouldn't anyone knowing their killer was killed twice by people of their race?**

 **Bardock: Hmph! You made me lose some of my pride with that. You better find a way to repair it, or these segments will be hell for you.**

 **Jarod: Heh, as if they aren't already.**


End file.
